kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:166.113.0.107
No more spammming from you on the SSA or you'll be banned!-- :...d(^_^d) is more like it. And don't call me weird please, you were spamming the pages on the SS Arena.-- ::I was very busy yesterday and I was at school, so sorry for not responding.-- :::10th grade.-- ::::Ok, to answer both your questions, 1. Yes I did. 2. 6th grade. -- :::::I'm homeschooled.-- 0_0 You're what? 0.0 WAIT A GOSH DANG MINUTE HERE!!!!!!!!!! >:( IF YOU'RE HOMESCHOOLED, THEN HOW ARE YOU IN 6TH GRADE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? >:O :o_O What kind of question is that? And what do you mean "you're what"? It means schooled at home.-- I KNOW THAT!!!! BUT HOW ARE YOU IN 6TH GRADE IF YOU'RE HOMESCHOOLED?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Wait, did you think I meant I was in 6th grade at a school? If thats what you thought, then thats not the right answer.-- And can you please not type in all caps? That's gonna count as spam.-- Oh. Sorry. I thought that's what you meant. :P :Yeah, I'm in 10th grade, in high school.-- :11th and I'm 18. Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 23:48, March 15, 2010 (UTC) -And I'm gonna change my sig sometime this week too to make BNK happy. Ok. Who are you, exactly? :P Well.....I'M homeschooled and I'm in 12th.....I mean how ELSE could I be on this website at lunchtime if I didn't use the computer for school?Marx Wraith 12:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Marx Wraith & 18 year old dude- I'm in 6th grade at Fox Ridge Middle School. Plus, my REAL name is Michael(Michael the Fox Or Michael the star warrior), But I'm soon to be... MARX DEVIL!!!!! Marx's true form will be revealed once more!!!!! Now, no one, not even Kirby, can stop me, NO OOOOOOONE!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:) -Marx Devil BI Who ARE YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? :... BNK [ |T| ] 20:35, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Stop. Stop making pointless edits. When editing a user's talk page, you edit under one section the whole time; don't make anymore unless the topic is completely different. Stop spamming suggestions, too, or I'll have to block you for a couple of days, which I am in the right mind to do at this moment. BNK [ |T| ] 01:52, March 17, 2010 (UTC) BNK- What's BNK stand for anyway? And only Game Freak can ban me, not you. It's not like anyone on this wiki can just randomley go & ban someone. :I Can they? -Marx Devil >:) P.S. Sorry I was doing that. -Marx Devil >:) :BNK is short for Blue Ninjakoopa. And only administrators can ban users. Both Gamefreak and BNK are admins.-- ::I thought you knew that by now...that I'm an admin. >_>-- You're beginning to strike nerves. Sign your comments with four tildes (like this: ~~~~) and learn to use the preview button when editing a page. If you do not follow these simple rules, I will rid the pain in the ass that is you from this Wikia site. Thanks, BNK [ |T| ] 22:14, March 22, 2010 (UTC) You hurt my feelings.... <:( Why'd you say that? I'm not a pain in the butt. What'd I do to be one? <:( I'm sorry if I was... Marx Devil 14:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Editing the post won't save you. I saw the history, and I know you called BNK a faggot.-- Well, he called me a pain in the ass!!! >:( Marx Devil 17:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) A faggots worse than a pain in the ass.-- :<:( Marx Devil 17:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Your block. You have been blocked for a month for personally attacking an administrator (me). I advise you to come back with an account next time, but I may change your block to infinite. BNK [ |T| ] 21:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) How did I "Attack" you? -Marx Devil :You called him a faggot...-- HOW IS THAT AN ATTACK!?!?! -Marx Devil It's a personal attack. WHAT THE FU- *boom * - Thecakeofdestiny 21:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ..........oh boy.......that's not good.Marx Wraith 22:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :The annoyance is gone for a month guys, no need to worry.-- >:) No it isn't! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!! -Marx Devil